What Toushirou Found Instead of Matsumoto
by VTPfirewolf137
Summary: Toushirou can't find Matsumoto. But what does he find instead? Rated T for mental images, just to be safe.   WARNING: yaoi and yuri pairings


HI! Kerashi-chan here, this is my first fanfic and no I don't own bleach T_T

Please review!

* * *

Hitsugaya-taichou stepped out to the balcony of the lake house. The sunset over the lake was very calming, a nice change from the day he'd just had. He had spent the entire day looking for his bubbly, big-boobed fukutaichou, Matsumoto. But it would be a cold day in hell before she didn't shirk her duties and run off to where ever she went when she didn't want to work. So what if they were on vacation in the living world, they still had things to do, namely filling out paper work, and she didn't do that even when they weren't on vacation.

And now, because he spent the entire day looking for the idiot, he had a few new images forever burned into his memory. Images that he didn't want in the first place. He felt mental scars forming on his brain in a way that no zanpakuto could do to his body.

The first image came from early that morning. Being a captain of the Gotei 13, he was an early riser. He was up just before dawn, stretching on the floor to wake himself up, when his cell phone rang. Of course, he didn't have an ordinary cell phone. His was linked directly to Soul Society, in case there was a hollow near by, or if there was paperwork to be done. As usual, it was the latter. So, he got up off the floor and headed for the room where Inoue-san, Rukia-san, and Matsumoto were sleeping. Much to his displeasure, Matsumoto had already made her escape. She was nowhere in sight.

But Rukia-san and Inoue-san were.

And this became the first image of the day that would forever wipe away the young taichou's innocence.

Rukia-san…and Inoue-san…making out…

Toushirou quietly closed the door, pondering in a sort of detached way if he was losing his mind.

He decided to go to the room shared by Chad and Ishida. He knew that the human and the Quincy would probably be up by now and he knew that Chad and Matsumoto were friendly with each other. Maybe Chad knew where she was.

Toushirou opened the door without knocking, a thing he quickly regretted.

There on the bed, were Ishida and Chad, naked except for the blankets covering them. The larger of the two, Chad, was on top of Ishida, and the very shocked Toushirou wondered how Ishida wasn't being crushed. He shook his head really fast to clear away the image and closed the door. Okay, so maybe it was obvious that Ishida swung that way, but CHAD! The most macho guy to ever break into the Seireitei was gay. Toushirou concluded that the world was indeed a very strange place.

Looking for two people who, at the moment, were saner than he was, Toushirou headed for Ichigo and Renji's room. It was seven in the morning and they were already arguing. Good, so the world hadn't completely fallen apart yet.

Instead of finding the two idiots fighting over some stupid thing like Renji accusing Ichigo of stealing his hair bands, he was greeted by the sight of Renji's butt crack as the two of them fought for….uh, dominance.

This time, Toushirou didn't even bother shutting the door quietly. He just bolted out of there and avoided everyone for the rest of the day.

Now the sun was mostly down. He never did find Matsumoto and he was starting not to care. He could hear laughter coming from somewhere in the lake. Wait, he knew that laugh. Matsumoto. He had finally found her. But who was she with? He couldn't tell and it was getting too dark to see.

He walked down to lakeshore, ice beginning to form as he neared. He had finally found that damned Matsumoto.

"Ahh, Rangiku-san," a girl voice said, "the water is getting cold." Ice formed under Toushirou's feet as he walked over the water towards them. But wait he knew the girl's voice too.

"Let me warm you up," Matsumoto said to the girl, "Hinamori-chan." And then Toushirou appeared above the two of them, standing on a block of ice, his face absolutely livid.

"MATSUMOTO!"


End file.
